Lily Potter's Last Stand
by Chibij1s
Summary: Lily's POV of Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. T for language.


**A/N: …..I should be working on WtFH right now, it's been FOREVER since I updated it, but this idea popped into my head when I was rereading Sorcerer's Stone, where Voldemort says that Harry's parents died begging for mercy. That was a lie, but really only for James. Lily was begging for mercy, but for her son, not for her. I really wanted to write something from her point of view of that moment, so here it is.**

Just moments ago, we were smiling and laughing, a happy family, just like we should be. James was making Harry laugh, and me as well. _This is how it should be,_ I thought. _Happy. Carefree. We shouldn't be living in fear that some insane dickwad is going to show up and kill us._ We heard a noise outside, and James went to look, leaving his wand on the couch.

"James, take your wand-" I began.

"Calm down Lils, what's gonna happen?" He interrupted with that small smile that he saved only for me and Harry. "I'll be right back. Love you," Little did I know that would be the last time I would hear him say that.

"I love you too, you egomaniacal bastard," I replied, smiling softly. He laughed, then went to check on the noise. Harry started to fuss, so I pulled him onto my lap and began to tickle his stomach. He giggled at me, his eyes, a carbon copy of mine, shining up at me. His black hair, exactly like James's, tickled my thighs, which were slightly exposed by my green nightgown. No matter what house we were sorted in, I refused to not wear green. Honestly, I _hated_ red and gold. It was so….outlandish. And slightly tacky. It was at that moment I heard James yell.

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off!" Instantly, I grabbed Harry in my arms, bolting upstairs and into the nursery. A high, cruel laugh echoed through the house. I heard a voice hiss "_Avada kedavra!" _ and I knew that James was gone. There was a slight thump, and I assumed that it was my love's body hitting the soft blue carpet. Tears welled in my eyes, but as much as I wanted to break down and cry, then go kill the fucking bastard who just left my son fatherless, I couldn't. I had to be strong. For Harry.

I set him down in his crib. He looked up at me with those bright green eyes, so much innocence in them. I turned away, then began to push the furniture in front of the door. I heard what sounded like a cloak dragging on the steps, and began to cry. I knew that this was my last day. My husband was gone, and I was going to be following him. But, I'd be damned if I let him take my son with me.

Harry began to cry, so I went to his crib to calm him. As soon as he saw me, he stopped. He raised his little arms, hands opening and closing, wanting me to pick him up. As I reached for him, I heard that high, cruel laugh once more, then the door was blown open. I whirled around, and saw the worlds' worst nightmare.

It was true what they said about too much Dark magic, eventually, it began to effect you physically as well as mentally. Lord Voldemort was the perfect example of that. He was tall and lean, and cloaked all in black. Black robes, black cloak, even black leather boots. His skin was so pale he looked dead, and his hair was nonexistent. His nose had been replaced with just two mere slits. But the worst were his eyes. Deep red, with slit black pupils, it felt as though his mere gaze would kill. He raised his wand at me, laughing.

"Stand aside girl," He commanded. _What? He's…he's not going to kill me?_ I thought. Then I realized, standing aside would mean exposing Harry to him.

"Never!" I shouted at him. "I will NOT let you harm my son!"

"Insolent girl…you needn't die…just stand aside and give the boy to me…" he hissed. I knew that reason wouldn't help. I began to beg.

"Not Harry! Please! Not Harry!" I sobbed. I heard my beautiful baby boy begin to cry behind me.

"Stand aside, STAND ASIDE!" Voldemort shouted, quickly losing patience.

"Please…Not Harry…" I begged, tears streaming down my face. And with that, he pointed his wand at me.

"One…last…chance…" He whispered dangerously. "Stand aside Lily Potter,"

"Never," I choked out. For a moment, I could have sworn that I saw regret flashing in his blood red eyes. Bit, as soon as it appeared, it was gone. He raised his wand once more, and I stared into his eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_

**….That was a tad bit difficult to write….Review please.**


End file.
